


Spooning

by SimplyRali



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Afterglow, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Naked Cuddling, Spooning, Tenderness, headcanon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyRali/pseuds/SimplyRali
Summary: The title says it all, really. Fluff for your heart. ;)





	Spooning

Joe pulled out of Cameron, letting his fingers trail across the paleness of her thighs, smearing the traces of their passion on her skin. It was just the lightest touch of his fingertips, but it was enough to make her shiver. 

Cam was laying on her side of the bed with closed eyes, panting and exhausted but sated and satisfied. She let out a sigh, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. Her eyes were heavy, her body weak.

Pealing her eyes open, she looked to her left to find Joe in a similar state. His long, lean body was beautiful, his chest rising and falling in little shallow breaths. Cameron loved to watch Joe coming down from his high.

 She grinned at him, and watched how a lazy smile slowly spread across his face.

“You okay?”, he asked, his soft voice like a caress on her skin.

“Never better”, Cam laughed, her voice still a little hoarse from their activities.

Joe grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and draped it around their naked forms, kissing her shoulder in the process.

Cameron rolled onto her side, facing away from him, and tucked a hand under her pillow, trying to find a comfortable position. Joe moved behind her and spooned her naked body. His hand slid gently over Cam’s hip, before it wrapped itself fully around her and pulled her closer. Pressing softly his lips to the back of her head, Joe buried his nose in her blond hair and breathed in deeply, filling all of his senses with her.

He kissed the back her neck, soft and lazy, and she let out a contented sigh, relaxing into his arms. Cam felt him completely moulding around her back and bottom, nestling between her cheeks, the long line of her thighs against his, his knees tucked behind hers.

A few more minutes and he was snoring lightly in her ear, the vibrations of his chest lulling her to sleep.

Sliding her hand along his arm, she intertwined their fingers together over her stomach. Leaning back into his warm embrace, Cameron closed her eyes, wishing to memorize the sensation.

They were a perfect fit.

Pressed together, they fell asleep in each others’ arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The painting is by M. O'Neal and, no, that's not Joe and Cameron. I found it randomly on pinterest and it inspired me write this little scene for them.


End file.
